Hitting Unexpected Notes
by dieonyourlips
Summary: Serena and the girls decide to form a band. Unfortunatly for Serena they need a drummer and electric guitarist. Andrew will be the drummer. But read to find out who the guitarist is...R/R. 1st season New Chapter up!
1. Forming a Band

Disclaimer: Don't own sailor moon. Basicly thats it! Set in the first season.  
  
Hitting Unexpected Notes  
  
"Serena can't you ever be on time"A firey priestess yelled. "only if its dinner time" a young blonde said inocently.The four girls in front of her anime sweat dropped. "Why did you want me to come any ways?"Serena says shrugging her shoulders. "You would know if you would have listened to me on the phone!"Raye screamed in Serena's face. "oh you mean that thing about forming a band?" Serena said remembering. "yes meatball-head" Raye said starting to act like a tiger ready to pounce. She would have pounced too, if Amy a blue haired genius hadn't stepped in. "why don't we just figure out if we want to form a band or not"Amy said politly. (though how you could say that politly beats me!) "Sure I'll be in the band but I want to play my guitar."serena said in a low voice. "YOU PLAY THE GUITAR!"all for girls screamed in amazment. "yeah" serena said meekly. "well maybe we can form a band then." Raye said getting up from her sitting position. "who's in?"Serena asked. Serena put her hand out and soon 4 other hands were on top of hers. They threw there hands up and screamed "yeah"  
  
~two weeks later~  
  
The girls were in the crown arcade with milkshakes talking about the band. Serena sat down in a booth ansd said this, "We need a second drummer and a electric guitarist" "I know but we don't know any one who can play either of those and everyon else already plays something. Amy is on the piano, I'm on the clarenet, Lita is on the drums, Serena's on the acousttic guitar, and mina is on flute."raye said angrely. All of a sudden Serena's mortal enemy, Darien Shields walked over to them. "I hear your looking for an electric guitarist"He said smoothly. "yes do you know anyone who might be interested?"Serena said mockingly. "actualy andrew is good at the drums, and I play the electric guitar"he said leaning on the table. "okay but we'll have to adition you, come to the Hikawa shrine tomorrow"raye said putting down her drink. Serena was trying to protest but Lita put her hand on Serena's mouth. "ok see you tomorrow"darien said walking off.  
  
"what are you thinking he's my enemy!"Serena whispered to them angrely. "He's the only thing we've got"raye told her. "that doesn't mean I have to like it"serena said falling back in the booth crossing her arms.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how do you like this story so far? This might turn out to be good or it could stink-on-ice. You tell me.  
  
Please review.  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	2. Audition

Disclaimer: don't own sailormoon  
  
Authors Notes: I CHANGED MINA TO A THIRD GUITARIST. AND RAYE TO BACK UP SINGER.  
  
Hitting Unexpected Notes  
  
Serena walked over to Raye's house dreading today. For once she wasn't racing to be on time. She left an hour so she wouldn't have to hurry. She started up the steps to the hikawa shrine when Darien came running around the corner with his guitar in his hand. He saw Serena with a guitar case he was going to try being nice, no such luck. "Hey meatball- head. I didn't know you played the guitar!" "Now you do"She yelled and then ran up the steps. She opened the door and found that Andrew was already there. "Can we just audition them and get it over with?" Serena asked. Darien walked in, "Oh no, we want to hear you guys so we know YOUR good" Darien says. They shrugged there shoulders.  
  
The girls went to there instruments. They started playing. No one sang. They hadn't decided who should sing yet. They finished. Now it was the guys turn. Darien started on the guitar and then Andrew on the drums.  
  
Even Serena had to admit the were GOOD. REALLY good. The guys stopped. Serena was the first to speak up. "YOUR HIRED!" Everyone was a little taken by that comment... Even Serena.  
  
~Later On~ "But I want to be lead singer!!!" "No I wanna be lead singer!!!" The girls were TRYING to decide who should sing. Serena just listened carefully. "You guys."Serena started. "I think everyone should sing, but one lead singer. To decide that, everyone gets a chance to sing right now. Then everyone votes. You can not vote for yourself. You must sign your name at the bottom so we know you didn't vote for yourself."She finished. "That's a good idea meatball-head"Darien said.  
  
Mina was first. She decided not to sing with music. She wasn't the greatest but she was okay.  
  
Next was Raye. She was GOOD yet something was missing.  
  
Then Amy. She didn't want to sing. But she did it anyway. Everyone liked her. But she just wanted to play her piano.  
  
Lita didn't want to sing either. She did because she had to, but didn't have any interest in being lead singer.  
  
Darien was next. Suprisingly he was good. Every one applauded.  
  
Andrew didn't want to sing. So he didn't.  
  
Serena was next. She knew she wasn't good but they almost forced her to. "Do we even need to try meatball-head out? I mean we all know she isn't good!" Raye yelled. Everyone shot glares her. "Yeah! Yeah! Raye's right I am bad! Guess that means I don't have to sing!" Serena said. She wasn't confident in her voice and would do anything to get out of singing. "Oh, Come on meatball-head I want to hear you sing!" Darien yelled to her. "FINE!" Serena got out her guitar and sat on a stool then started.  
  
"I always wanted to get married And I thought you were the one But you never ever asked me And I was tired of hanging on You know a girl can only be let down so many times before she runs and now this little bitty town has only got room for one of us"  
  
She didn't want to sing anymore so she stopped.  
  
Now was the moment of truth. Voting. They all wrote down who they wanted as lead singer.  
  
"Ahem." Raye started. "The first one is to Serena. Signed by Mina. The second one is to Serena. Signed Darien." Serena blushed slightly. "The third one is to Serena. Signed Raye. The fourth one is to Serena. Signed Amy. The fifth one is to Serena signed Andrew. The sixth one is to Serena. Signed Lita. And the seventh one is to Darien. Signed. Anonymous?" Everyone stared at Serena. "Well everyone. You have one week! The band needs 2 or more songs from each of us. We most likely aren't going to use all of them! Only the really good ones. We will most likely take votes on songs also. See you next week! Same time same place!"Then everyone went home. 'Well I hope my songs aren't too bad!' Serena thought on her walk home. 'I shouldn't worry 'cause they'll have some good ones!!'  
  
To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Like it? Hate it? please review 


	3. Sing A Song

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. Don't own the songs, I'll tell who they belong to at the bottom.  
  
Hitting Unexpected Notes  
  
1 week came exceptionally fast. Serena was the only person who wrote more than two song.  
  
Everyone met at Raye's temple as planned. She walked in to the hikawa shrine to find that she was the first to arrive.  
  
She saw Raye running around fixing wires and changing the volume every two seconds. She looked really stressed. She walked over to Raye who looked like she was going to be in tears she was so frustrated. "Raye why don't you sit down and I'll do all the technical stuff?" She offered. "You wont mind?" Raye asked. "Of course not! I'll go get you some water then I'll get started, okay?"Serena said walking to the kitchen. Raye slumped into the chair and slowly nodded her head.  
  
Serena returned with a glass with ice water and handed it to Raye. "Thank you" Raye said gratefully taking the glass. Serena easily figured out how to work everything and in a very short time had put everything together correctly. "Thank you Serena! I really owe you one"Raye told her friend. Before Serena could say anything, Darien walked in. "Hey Raye nice job on the speakers!" He said as he fiddled with the wires. "I'm sure they would be much worse if Meatball-head had done them!" He laughed. Serena lowered her head. She saw Raye ready to say something, Serena shook her head. Darien was intitled to HIS opinion. If it included insulting her, well, it included insulting her. There was nothing she could do about that.  
  
The other girls started arriving one by one. They each set there songs down. Raye was to go first. She walked up to the stage and started. The music didn't fit with the words.  
  
Mina was next. In her songs every sentence had a different subject. She didn't want to write much either.  
  
Amy's was okay, but it had to much sorrow.  
  
Darien was hesitant. Andrew and him had worked together. Naturally they only had to write one song. Which was FINE with them!!! Of coarse it was from a guys point of view. It wasn't bad though  
  
Last but not least was Serena. Serena had written 6 songs. "I-I don't think you want to here all of them"she said. "if you even want to her any at all. why don't you pick them out" The girls and guys picked together. "We wanna here 'Mine All Mine', 'Get Over Yourself', 'I always liked that best' and 'The first to let go.'"Raye told her. "You want 4!?!?" She asked. They all shook there heads up and down fiercely. Serena sighed. She tried to remember them. "Alright but on Mine All Mine, I always like that best, and The first to let go I am only doing the first verse and the chorus!"  
  
~Mine All Mine~ "Sun kisses the window sill And I am still on my second cup of pity me Yeah, it's been a long night chasing ghosts But at the most its been a rude awakening That all too late I finally see That its-  
  
"My loss, My lonely My mistake, mine only Mine all, mine all, mine And its my bad, my broken All my should haves left unspoken Mine all,mine all, mine"  
  
'Well that's one down' Serena thought. Raye whispered to Darien, "Listen closely to this one, its about you."  
  
~Get Over Yourself~  
  
"You say you're gun-shy I say you're spineless You think you're pensive I say your mindless Such a little busy little drone That your heart beats in monotone So loud you can't her me Repetition's what you need.  
  
"Get out of my air, get off of my cloud Get out of my hair, get off of my couch Get off of my lips, get out of my light Let me give you a tip, get out of my sight Get off of your knees, get out of my face Get out of my sleep, get out of my space How long do I have to show and tell, scream and yell Get over yourself"  
  
"You say you're complicated I say too dramatic You think I underrate you I think I've finally had it With you never having time 'Cause half the time you spend Designing brilliant tragedies And it's becoming your disease"  
  
"Get out of my air, get off of my cloud Get out of my hair, get off of my couch Get off of my lips, get out of my light Let me give you a tip, get out of my sight Get off of your knees, gt out of my face Get out of my sleep, get out of my space How long do I have to show and tell, scream and yell Get over yourself"  
  
"Won't let you unnerve me Won't let you deserve me And even if I kiss the dirt you're gonna see How I don't hurt And I don't hurt"  
  
'Two down' Serena thought. 'Two more to go'  
  
To Be Continued ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I didn't want you to get bored with songs! Well stay tuned for the next chapter! It will have two more songs ('I always liked that best' 'First to let go') If you want the full songs e-mail me at eternalmoongirll@hotmail.com. Please review! Criticisms excepted. Just tell me what you don't like so I can CHANGE THEM! This is going to be a Serena/Darien story! eternal sailor moon P.S. The singer is SheDaisy! 


	4. Good Ol' Serena and Darien

Disclaimer:I don't own sailor moon or the songs in this chapter. I Always Liked That Best belong to Cyndi Thompson. The First To Let Go belongs to SheDaisy.  
  
Hitting Unexpected Notes  
  
Serena quickly adjusted the strings on her guitar(AN There actually tuning there guitars but not many people know that) and started.  
  
"Where do I start? Lying on blanket underneath the stars With your head on my chest I always liked that best I hate how time fly's I still think back sometimes 'bout your lips on my neck I always liked that best That time we took a ride Ended up down by the river side Soft touch wet kiss I always liked that best I like the way you used to hold me I like the way you came to know me You came to know me well,well,well"  
  
The girls and Andrew clapped while Darien sat in deep thought. Serena looked over to him. "Tell me Serena," Darien started. "What nutcase would kiss you?" Everyone glared daggers at him. When they noticed that Serena wasn't Raye asked her, "Why aren't you mad at him?" "He's intitled to his opinion. I'm intitled to mine." She stated. "What's your opinion Serena?" Andrew asked. Serena smirked. "That he's a back stabbing jerk with no remorse what so ever." She said plainly. "Shoulda seen that one coming!"Darien thought aloud. "Oh and to let you know some 'nutcase' as you like to call them did kiss me."Serena told him. Darien felt his blood boil. "I'm going to finish torturing all of you with my voice after this song." 'Does she really think she's torturing us?' Darien thought to himself.  
  
"In my meager defense I've tried to make sense of the ciaos that clutters my mind you could melt to my soul every reason to go but the reason to stay I would find" "Cause there's no revolution or clear cut conclusion As I'm caught between the ebb and flow But for you I'll discover the will to recover For you I'll be first to let go"  
  
Darien clapped."Where did you learn all those BIG words meatball head?" That was the last straw. Serena put down her guitar and walked to the kitchen. She came back with a glass of water in her hand. She walked over to Darien. 'uh oh'Darien thought. "I really SHOULDN'T waste perfectly good water on you. But rules are meant to be broken!" She dumped the glass of water on his head. "Now THERES the Serena we know!"Lita shouted. Serena took a bow and smiled. Darien was still trying to get water out of his ear when he saw a perfect opportunity. He slowly slunked into the kitchen. "Hey!Where did Darien go?" Serena asked. "Revenge is so sweet." Serena turned to where the voice was coming from. The stood Darien with a pitcher of water. He poured it on to her careful not to miss a spot. To make sure Serena didn't do anything she would regret later Raye spoke up. "Well we need to vote for the writer of the band!" Serena glared at Darien. "Your lucky this time Shields."She said. "everyone, write down you votes!"  
  
~~~~~~~~To Be Continued*************~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~ So everyone, did you like this chapter? This was probably the most fun chapter I have EVER done! If you liked it there's going to be ALOT more where this came from!!! eternal sailor moon 


	5. Spagghetti and Meatballs Please!/The Vot...

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
Hitting Unexpected Notes  
  
Serena sat in thought while the others wrote down there votes. 'Darien's and Andrew's song was the best. But I hate voting for that jerk! Why does my life have to be so confusing?' Serena thought as she scribbled down her vote. She put it in a box where all the votes are supposed to go. Raye took the box and opened it. "The first one is to Serena signed by me, the second is to Darien Signed Serena"Raye was about to go on but Darien interrupted. "What no anonymous?" Serena glared daggers. "AS I was say before I was so RUDELY interrupted," Raye started while looking at Darien. "The third one is to Serena signed Lita, The fourth one is to Serena signed Mina, The fifth one is to Serena signed Andrew, the sixth on is to Serena signed Darien, and the seventh one is to Serena signed Amy."Raye finished. "Man you guys are boring these are the exact same votes we had last time!" Raye complained. "Well EXCUSE US for putting who we thought should be writer!" Lita raged. "Who's hungry?" Serena said suddenly speaking up. "Now that you mention it I am kinda hungrey!"Mina said. "Me too!" said Amy. "Me three!" Serena called. "Since when are you not hungry?" Darien cooed. "Since when do you care?" Serena said smoothly. "Meatball Head!" Darien insulted. "Minus zero personality"Serena yelled. "Wait I don't want to get into this I just want to go eat." Serena backed out. Serena picked up her guitar and got to the door and turned around. "I'm going to Pizza Hut. Anyone wanna come?" Serena questioned. The girls and Andrew followed Serena and they looked back at Darien. "I'm coming!"Darien called.  
  
They got to Pizza Hut and sat down. A waitress came up and asked. "Can I get something to drink you?" Everyone looked at each other. "Water!" Everyone said at the same time. Serena started to look in the menu. "Why do you even bother to look Meatball Head? Everyone knows your going to buy everything on it!"Darien said in a voice just above a whisper. Serena kept her eyes on the menu and said, "Tell me Darien," She started. "Do you have some disease that makes you unable to be nice?" She finished by putting down her menu. Darien was take aback by this comment. Andrew decided to break the little tension they had. "She got you there Darien!"He said. The waitress came back to the table with there waters. "Are you ready to order?" Serena looked at everyone. "Are we?" Serena asked. "Yeah." everyone said closing there menu. "I'll have the pineapple personal pizza." Mina said handing the waitress her menu. "I'll have the supreme personal pizza."(you know the kind with All of the toppings on it!) Raye said handing her the menu. Serena sat looking at Darien who was taking a last glance at the menu. ' Sometimes I forget why I hate you' She thought. "I'll have the MEATBALL pizza." he smiled and handed the waitress the menu. 'Then you go and say something like that and I remember!'She thought shaking her head. She barely heard Andrew order his green pepper personal pizza she was so deep in thought. "Miss what would you like?" The waitress asked Serena. "Oh uh, I'll have the large pepperoni pizza."Serena gave the waitress her menu and Slowly eased into deep thought again. Something danced across her mind that only she knew. (AN So I'm going to tap into her thoughts!!!) ~Flash back~ Serena's POV "You know Serena, boys only tease you when they like you." My father said seriously. "Why?"I asked. "Because they don't know how to talk to someone as pretty as you"he told me with a chuckle. "oh!" ~end of Flash Back~ End of Serena's POV~  
  
Serena came out of her thought just as the food arrived. The first two pieces of her pizza she was still in deep thought. 'That can't be true Darien hates me!' Serena thought. As soon as she told herself that she went into her regular eating habits again. She hadn't noticed but the girls and darien had been watching her intensely. Now that she was eating normally again they started to eat themselves.  
  
When they were finishing up Mina asked, "what were you so deep in thought about Serena? Was it about a boy?!?!" "Yes." She said proudly. Now everyone at there table was interested. "I was thinking about..." Everyone listened carefully. "My father." She laughed as everyone anime sweatdropped. The waitress came with the bill and everyone went for there wallets. "Wait," Darien started. "I'll pay for everyone." "Wow I've never known you to be courteous." Serena said blinking. "Everyone except for hers." he said pointing at Serena. He put down his credit card and she put down the money for the Large pizza. The waitress went to ring up the credit card. Serena excused herself saying, " I have to use the restroom." Once she was cleared from view she tried to get the waitresses attention. "PPPPSSSTTTTT. Come here." The waitress walked over to Serena. "I'll pay you twenty dollars to spill something on that black haired man over there." The waitress was hesitant. "Double it or nothing." The waitress said with a smirk on her face. "Ok but it has to be Spaghetti and Meatballs" Serena whispered as she handed the waitress two twenty dollar bills. "Its been a pleasure doing business with you miss." The waitress said as she walked away. Serena hurried back to the table just as Darien was excusing himself to the bathroom. Serena saw him scurry over and then she sat down.  
  
"PPPPPSSSSTTTT. Come here." Darien whispered. The waitress walked over to him. "I'll pay you twenty dollars to spill something on the girl with her hair in two meat balls. This time the waitress wasn't hesitant at all. "Double it..."She said rolling her eyes. "Fine,Fine! But it has to be spaghetti and meatballs!" he told her. "Its been a pleasure doing business with you." She said while Darien handed her two twenties. Darien came back out with the goofiest smile on his face when he sat down.  
  
A few minutes later the waitress came waddling out with two trays each with one HUGE bowl of spaghetti and meatballs. She pretended to trip and the bowl went flying strait on to the heads of Serena and Darien. They slowly took the bowls of there head and looked at the waitress. With the spaghetti still dripping off there heads both Serena and Darien yelled, "I DIDN'T PAY YOU 40 DOLLARS TO HAVE YOU SPILL THE SPAGHETTI ON ME!!!!"They looked at each other. "YOU PAID HER TOO?!?!?!" Then all of a sudden Serena started laughing. Darien took a good look at Serena and started laughing himself. They walked out of Pizza Hut with there sides sore. The girls and Andrew who had been standing by. Were still very confused.  
  
Serena sat in the front of the car with Darien driving. "Hey Serena," Serena looked over to Darien. "Now you really ARE a meatball head!!!!" Darien burst out laughing. Serena on the other hand didn't really think it was funny. "And you really ARE a walking fashion catastrophe!!!" Serena yelled back. Serena now burst out laughing. Yet Darien didn't think THIS was funny. "Look who's talking!" Serena immediately stopped laughing. Darien started to laugh again. This went on almost they intire ride back to the temple. Finally Darien yelled "Indolent!" "Huh?" Serena said confused. "It means lazy stupid" That was it. Serena said, "Pull over." "What?" Darien asked. "Pull OVER."Darien did what Serena said. Serena got out of the car and started to walk. The girls who were in the back seat, watched Serena get out. Darien begged Serena to get back in as he drove beside her. Luckily for Serena the Hikawa Shrine was right around the corner. She started walking up the steps. Everyone jumped out of the car and followed her. Raye caught up to Serena. "I hate to tell you this Serena," Raye started. "But we're having a sleep over tonight and Darien is invited."  
  
~To be Continued~ Ok well there's the fifth chapter. Stay tuned for chapter six! I might put a little truth or dare in there. eternal sailor moon 


	6. Truth or Dare!?!?

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon!  
  
Hitting Unexpected Notes  
  
~Last time~ * "We're having a sleep over tonight," Raye started. "And Darien's invited."*  
  
Serena turned around so fast that you could've sworn she had split in 2. "Fine." Serena stated calmly. She breathed hard trying to keep her nerves where they belong. Shaking with anger Serena said this. "But only if we can play truth or dare." All the color drained from Dariens face. He knew what was coming.  
  
Serena's mom drove Serena's stuff over and everyone one else had there stuff already there. Once the popcorn was ready, and everyone was in there pajamas they all sat down. "Lets play truth or dare." Serena turned to Darien. "Truth or Dare?" She asked. "Truth" he said hesitantly. Raye started shouting. "OH OHHHHH, I have a good one!" Raye ran over to Darien with her lie detector. "Put your finger on there." he placed his finger on the a button. "Now, do you like Serena?" Raye asked. Serena was eating the popcorn when Raye said this. Though she looked like she wasn't, Serena was listening. "Yes." he stated plainly. The lie detector buzzed. Serena pointed her finger at Raye. "ha ha told you!" She shouted. Raye was about to hit the lie detector saying, " Stupid thing must be broken!" But Andrew stopped her. As Andrew said this Darien was repeating in his head, "THANK YOU!" But then Andrew walked over to him. "Truth or Dare?"he asked. "Trader." Darien muttered. "Truth"he said. "Please place you finger on the lie detector." Andrew smiled. "Andrew I'm telling you the things busted!" Raye shouted. Andrew looked strait into Darien's eyes then down at the lie detector. "Do you LOVE Serena?"Andrew asked. Serena, who previously was happily eating her popcorn. Starting coughing in a mad fit. "What? I thought you said you had a good one?" Andrew glared at her. So she decided to stay quiet. "NO." he stated plainly.  
  
Before the lie detector could ring Serena swooped it up and ran into the kitchen. Darien smirked. "Remind me to thank her" he said in a whisper. The girls and Andrew ran after Serena who was taking out the batteries. "Serena stop it!" Lita screamed. Finally Serena slowed to a halt. She had stuffed all the batteries in the house in a place NO one would EVER find them. "WHERE'D YOU PUT THE BATTERIES?!?!" Mina shouted. "Batteries? What batteries?" Serena said with an innocent face on. "YOU KNOW VERY WELL WH-" Raye didn't finish. She looked over into the corner where Serena's guitar rest on the wall. She smiled an evil smile and dashed for the instrument. Raye picked it up and shouted. "Give us the batteries or I'll ACCIDENTALLY drop your guitar!" Serena quickly took the batteries out of her hair and gave the to her. Serena took her guitar in the other room.  
  
"Now back to the question!" Andrew said. Darien put his finger on the button. "Do you love Ser-" Andrew stopped. There was music coming from the other room. They slowly eased into the room where they found Serena on her guitar. She had a pad of paper and kept writing thing on it then crossing things out. Finally she smiled at her work and they came in. "Can you play the song you just wrote for us?" Amy asked. Serena nodded. She started to strum the strings.  
  
"He promised her a new and better life/ Out in Arizona/ Underneath the blue, never ending sky/ Swore that he was gonna/ Get things in order / He'd send for her/ When he left her behind/ It never crossed her mind/ There is no Arizona/ No painted desert/ No sedona/ If there was a Grand Canyon/ She could fill it up with the lies he's told her/ But they don't exist/ Those dreams he sold her/ She'll wake up and find there is no Arizona/ She got a post card with no return address/ Post mark Tombstone/ He said I don't where I'm going next/ But when I do I'll let you know/ May, June, July/ She wonders why she's still waiting/ She'll keep waiting/ 'Cause there is no Arizona/ No painted desert/ No sedona/ If there was a Grand Canyon/ She could fill it up with the lies he's told her/ But they don't exist/ Those dreams he sold her/ She'll wake up and find there is no Arizona/ Each day the sun sets into the west/ Her heart sinks lower/ In her chest/ And friends keep asking when she's going/ Finally she tells them/ Don't you know?/ There is no Arizona/ No painted desert/ No sedona/ If there was a Grand Canyon/ She could fill it up/ With the lies he's told her/ But they don't exist/ Those dreams he's sold her/ She'll wake up and find/ There is no Arizona/  
  
"*sigh* so how did you like it?" Serena asked. "Where did you learn to write like that?" Mina asked. "I didn't learn actually. I get an idea and write it down on paper."She told them . "Where'd you get this idea Serena?" "I really don't know. To tell you the truth the only line I know where it came from is, "She could fill it up with the lies he's told her" She sang. "Well I'm getting tired!" Serena said. She walked into the other room. "Goodnight all!" She then fell asleep. Andrew looked at Darien. He put the batteries into the lie detector and Darien sighed. Darien put his finger on the button and Andrew asked, "Do you love Serena?" With all the girls standing there he couldn't say YES. "no" he stated with a slight whimper. The lie detector buzzed. The girls and Andrew chorused together. "We knew it!" ~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~ Thanks for the reviews! I hope you liked this chapter!!! It was a spur of the moment idea! Well please review even if you didn't like it! My e-mail is: eternalmoongirll@hotmail.com Thanks for reviewing! 


	7. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
Hitting Unexpected Notes  
  
Serena awoke to find she was the only one up except for Lita. She walked into the kitchen and smelled the French Toast in the air. "It smells really good Lita!" Serena exclaimed in a quiet voice so she would wake the others. "Thank you! Would you mind helping me?" Lita asked. "Sure!" Serena started."As long as you don't tell Darien!" Lita laughed. "Deal!"  
  
Serena set the table as Lita stirred the syrup. Lita noticed that it was time to flip the French Toast but she was busy. "Would you flip the French Toast Serena?"Lita asked. Serena walked over to the stove and looked at the French Toast. She took the spatula. Slowly eased it under the the food and flipped it. She shielded her self, half waiting for something to explode. Slowly she opened her eyes. She took the spatula and eased it under another piece. She flipped it. Again she waited for something to happen. She flipped the rest of the French Toast and when nothing happened she shrugged her shoulders and started setting the table again.  
  
As soon as the food was ready they heard everyone stirring. The first one to come in was Mina who basically floated in. The second one to arrive was Raye who stumbled in. Amy walked in with a book in her hand. Andrew walked in with Darien right behind him. They all sat down. Serena poured orange juice into everyone's cup. They all started eating.  
  
Serena was eating like a normally for once. She wasn't gobbling it down. Unfortunately Darien noticed. "Hey Meatball Head what's the matter? Or wait, are you taking classes on being normal?" Darien smirked. Andrew looked at his best friends in the world. He watched Serena get up, grab her glass of orange juice and dump it on Darien, who was still chewing.  
  
Andrew watched Serena walk into the other room and then looked at his friend. "You know," Andrew said getting Darien's attention. "Maybe you'd stay cleaner if you didn't tease her every waking moment?" One by one the girls got up and went to comfort Serena. Each of them poured a complementary glass of orange juice on him. Most of them walking by saying, "Pig." Finally Andrew got up and went in to comfort Serena. Darien, just sat there and ate.  
  
Andrew got into the other room just to here, "I want revenge" coming from Serena. "And I'm going to help you." Serena's head shot up to see Andrew standing there, arms crossed. The girls smiled at each other and then looked at Andrew. "What do you have in mind?" Serena asked with a slightly evil smile on.  
  
~ The Next Day at the Arcade ~  
  
A girl just walked into the girls bathroom and Andrew switched the signs right after she walked in. Darien walked into arcade and headed strait to the "Men's" bathroom. (AN You do NOT know how much fun I am having!) As soon as he walked in a girlish scream was heard and Darien came running out of the bathroom. He could here Andrew laughing. He walked over to Andrew and glared daggers at him. Serena got out of the disguise she was wearing and walked from the corner booth she was sitting in, to Andrew and high-fived him. "1st plan done," she whispered. "4 more to go!"  
  
~ To Be Continued ~ So who liked this chapter??? *Author raises hand* Well please review. I hope you know I am working my BUTT OFF to get these to you EVERY DAY! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry that this wasn't very long but... IT WAS FUNNY! (at least in my humble opinion which probably doesn't count!) PLEASE REVIEW, eternal sailor moon 


	8. I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
(AUTHORS NOTES: PLEASE READ!!!!! I said there were four more pranks. There's only two!  
  
Hitting Unexpected Notes  
  
Amy fiddled with the drinking fountain. "Hurry up Ames! He's coming." Lita shouted. "Almost got it!" She pulled something off and then ran and hid behind a tree.  
  
Darien came and took a drink of the water. Some of the water splashed onto a convenient place on pants. He didn't notice. A beautiful college blonde came walking past him and he leaned onto the fountain. The blonde walked past him and looked at his pants. She sped up laughing. Darien looked down to see his pants wet. He herd laughing from behind a tree. He walked over to see Lita and Mina on their backs laughing. "Serena put you up to this didn't she?" Darien fumed. "You know she did!" Mina said between laughs. "Hey Darien. Did you have a little accident." They then rolled back on their back and laughed.  
  
Darien stormed to the arcade and went inside. He stopped as soon as he was inside. "WHERE IS SHE!?!?!" Darien screamed. "Where's who?" Andrew said rolling his eyes. "You know very we-" Darien felt something hit his hand. It was yellow. He tasted it. HONEY?!?! Darien looked up to see a bucket of honey being poured onto him. It covered him from head to toe. Darien turned to Andrew and feathers were blown in his face. Serena came out of her hiding spot and said, "Wow. I've never seen a human chicken before!!!" Serena took a picture and Darien started laughing. 'what's happening?' Serena thought. 'He's s'pose to be mad!' She looked at Darien laughing and moved a little closer. "What are you planning? Why are you laughing?" Serena questioned. Serena moved a little closer and Darien grabbed her! She got honey in her hair. She got honey on her face. She had honey in as many places as Darien!  
  
Serena scrambled past Darien muttering something like, "who does he think he is?" Darien laughed. He looked to his best friend. Andrew had a frown on. "What? She started it!" Darien whined. "Yeah. But no ones finished it yet." Andrew turned away and started cleaning the tables. "For once I wish you'd say something that I could understand!" Darien said sitting on one of the bar stools. Andrew snapped his head to Darien. "Let me put it simply," Andrew started. "Go after her!" "Now why would I do that? I'll say sorry tomorrow at band practice!" Darien explained. "Ok..." Andrew said.  
  
~ The Next Day At Band Practice ~  
  
Darien walked in to Raye's temple and everyone of the girls froze. Serena was sitting on a chair with her arms crossed over her chest. Raye was the first to speak. "Lets get this thing going." "What are we doing today?" Darien asked. "We're picking are songs." Lita informed him. "Why are you guys giving me the cold shoulder?" Darien asked puzzled. "Do you know how long it took me to get that honey out of my hair???" Serena shouted. "And we had to go help her!" Mina explained. Darien laughed, "That is what this is all about?" They all glared at him. "heheh...eh?" Darien was actually SCARED of what Lita would do to him if he spoke. "well lets get this over with!" Darien spoke almost running.  
  
~ After practice ~ (sorry for the skip ahead but I want the songs to be a surprise!)  
  
Darien gathered up his things and walked to his car. Serena noticed something on the ground and picked it up. It was Darien wallet! She looked inside and saw his drivers license. She looked over and she came upon his birthday. August 3rd! That's in two days! "Andrew! Andrew!" She caught up to Andrew and said, "Why didn't you tell me Darien's birthday is tomorrow?" Serena asked. "Well, because he usually spends his birthday's alone." Andrew told her. "What? Why? Doesn't his family come?" She asked. "Look. I'm not s'pose to tell you this but...Darien is an orphan. He lost all of his memory's in the car crash that killed his parents. He can't remember anything before the crash. He's always been alone. He hasn't really ever had a birthday either." Andrew finished. Darien called from the car. "Come on Andrew!" "I've got to go. I'll see you later Serena." Than Darien ran to Darien's car and they sped off. 'He's never had a birthday?' Serena thought.  
  
She ran into the Hikawa Shrine and strait to Raye. "Raye I need a favor." Serena said breathing hard. "Ok what is it?" Raye asked not expecting what was coming. "Could you get the girls to help me give Darien a birthday party?" Serena asked. "Sure! But don't you hate the guy?" Raye asked. "I don't hate him! I just don't like it when he teases me! Plus, he's never had a birthday party." Serena told Raye. "Ok. Lets do this!"  
  
~ To Be Continued ~ I am SOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long! But I just got my school work (I'm home schooled) and I spent the night at a friend. Then to top it all off I had a writers block! Oh and please read my other story 'Stranded with HIM'. Its about how Serena and Darien get stranded on an island after a plane crash in the north Atlantic. Please Review!!! eternal sailor moon 


	9. Birthday Party/ Steel bass guitar 2002

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon (DUH!)  
  
Hitting Unexpected Notes  
  
~2 days later~  
  
"Ok the balloons go over there! Yeah that's it. Raye could you help me with this banner?" Serena asked. "Yeah sure!"Raye said climbing up on to the mini stage. They each took a side of the banner and pinned it up. They stood back and read, Happy Birthday Darien!!! "He better appreciate this!" Serena breathed. "Hey Serena come 'ere!" Lita called. Serena jogged over to her and asked, "what?" Lita looked at the cake she had just prepared. "What kind of icing should I put on?" Lita asked. "Hmmm... How about vanilla?" Serena said picturing the cake in her head. "Ok!" Lita smiled. "Lita would you mind if I wrote the happy birthday on?" Serena asked innocently. "No. As long as you don't eat it." Lita warned. "Promise I wont." Serena said. Lita added the vanilla frosting and gave blue icing to Serena. "Lets see it I can still do this!" Serena then began to write very neatly and it turned out PERFECT. "Wow Serena where did you learn to do that?" Lita asked puzzled. "My mom taught me a long time ago."She smiled and went to help the Mina with the music.  
  
~1:00 pm~  
  
"Ok does everyone know what to do?" Serena asked putting on her coat. "Yep. The lights will be out and when you walk in you will turn them on. Then it present time!" Mina said happily. (imagine tires squealing right...NOW) "OH NO!" Serena screamed. "What wrong? Did I forget to mention something?"Mina asked. "I forgot to get a present for Darien!" Serena acknowledged. "Can't help you there! Maybe you can get one on the way." Amy comforted. "Yeah that's a good idea Amy! Thanks!" Serena then ran out the door and to the arcade.  
  
~At The Arcade~  
  
"Andrew I want to go home!" Darien shouted. "But I need you to help with-" Andrew looked around. "My home work!" Andrew said. "Its August and college doesn't start till September!" Darien shouted at his lying friend. "ERRR... well-" Lucky for Andrew, Serena came rushing in the door. "Darien, Andrew, Raye called and emergency band meeting!" Serena started. "We gotta go!" She shouted. "Figures." Darien said taking a sip of his coffee. "Come on!" Serena pulled Darien's arm, which caused his coffee to spill all over him. "What do you think your doing?" Darien said looking at the girl who was towing him along. "I'm taking you to the temple!" Serena continued to drag him along.  
  
~Walking by shops~  
  
Darien had calmed down and they were now slowly walking to Raye's. Darien stopped in front of a store and looked at a electric guitar in the window. "The steel brass electric guitar 2002!" Darien gawked. Serena cocked an eyebrow and looked at the guitar on display. "What do you like it or something?" Serena asked. "Like it? Its the best guitar you can come by! I've wanted it ever since it came out! But its $250, I can't afford that." He slowly turned and began to walk to Raye's. Serena stayed looking at the guitar. "Ummm... you know. I have to use the bathroom. You go on ahead I'll be there in a minute!" Serena then dashed into the clothing shop next to the guitars store. "But-*sigh*" Darien then continued walking.  
  
Once Darien was around the bend Serena sneaked into the guitar shop. The clerk approached her. "Hello. How may I help you?" He asked. "Yeah I'd like to buy that guitar on display." Serena told the man. "Oh the steel brass electric guitar 2002. Nice choice." The man went and go one from the back. He rang it up and placed it on the counter. "That will be $250." The man said. "Actually I'd like to buy a case too." Serena told him. "Well okay." He once again went to the back. He returned with a guitar case that fit the guitar perfectly. "Your total now come to $191.20." Serena took out her purse and took out a $200 bill. 'Even though I was saving this up... I think Darien disserves this.' She thought. She handed the man the bill and took the change. "With every purchase of a guitar and case you get a free engraving. Would you like one?"The man asked. "Oh sure!" Serena smiled. "What would you like to be put on the case?" The man asked. "Oh uhhh... Darien Shields. D-A-R-I-E-N S-H-I-E-L-D-S" Serena spelled. "Ok there you go! Have a nice day!" The clerk smiled. "You too!" Serena then ran in the direction of the temple.  
  
Serena sneaked in the back and put the guitar down in the kitchen and got into the big room just intime for Darien and Andrew to walk in. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Everyone screamed. Darien just stood there with his mouth agape. "Y-y-you did this for me?" Darien asked looking at everyone. "Actually Serena did it. We just helped out a little." Raye informed. Darien's glaze turned to Serena. "You? But, Why?" Darien was completely puzzled. "Yeah...well... You deserve it for putting up with me!" Serena smiled. There was an awkward silence till Mina shouted. "Lets open presents!" Darien looked at everyone. "Presents too?" Darien was shocked at the kindness he was receiving. They walked onto the stage and they each handed them there present.  
  
After everyone had given him his present except for Serena he looked to her. Raye saw his gaze and stepped in for her. "See she was so busy getting this together she didn't have time to shop and-" Raye was stopped by Serena's hand on her shoulder. Serena shook her head and Raye backed away. "Darien I did get you a present. I'm not sure if you'll like it.."Serena looked towards the kitchen and made her way there. She came back with the case still hiding the guitar. "You got me a guitar case with my name inscribed! Thank you Serena!" Darien smiled at Serena. He was truly grateful. "Well yeah but there's more. Open it." Darien walked down to Serena and looked at her questionably. He opened the guitar case and his mouth fell open. It looked as if he was trying to talk but no words came out. Serena bit her lip. "Do you like it?"Serena asked. "Y-you g-got me the steel bass electric guitar 2002?" Darien looked up to her. "Yeah. I saw how you stuck to the glass when you saw it. So I thought you might like it?"She was waiting for a reaction. Darien was still awe struck. Without notice he picked her up and swung her around. She laughed and he put her down. "But how did you afford it???" Darien asked seriously. "I have my ways. Now before you say anything more lets go eat cake!!!" She then ran into the kitchen and lit the candles on the cake. She slowly brought it out to them and set it on a table. "Happy birthday to you..."  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
That was a long chapter! I almost went on but its 11:30! Please review. Tell me if you would like me to continue.  
  
writing by moonlight (usually) and daylight (sometimes)  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	10. Tell me that its not just me...

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
Hitting Unexpected Notes "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Darien, Happy birthday to you!!!!" They all sang. Darien blew out the candles and made a wish. (AN I'm NOT gonna tell you what the wish was yet!) Darien smiled as he looked around at everyone. "Thank you guys! This means a lot to me." Darien said. Serena rolled her eyes. "Okay, you appreciate it, but don't get all mushy on us!" She said as she elbowed him. "But since we did ALL this for you," Serena said looking at the girls. "You have to sing the newest song you thought of!"  
  
The girls all smiled when Darien whimpered and stood up and picked up his new guitar. "I actually just thought of this so I don't know if anyone will like it. It is dedicated to someone but I'm not going to tell you." Darien smirked, and then began to play.  
  
"Tell me you have trouble sleeping, that you toss and turn from side to side. That it's my face you've been seeing, in your dreams at night."  
  
Serena smiled as Darien continued. The girls were looking at Serena, realizing that their friend was clueless to what was going on.  
  
"Tell me that you wake up crying, and you're not sure exactly why. Tell me that something is missing, in your life. In your life baby,"  
  
Raye couldn't believe how uninformed her friend was. She strained not to tell her.  
  
"Tell me that you live for love. That forever is never enough. That you've waited all your life to see, that you want so badly to believe, tell me that its not just me."  
  
Serena was swaying to the music as Darien sang on.  
  
"I could've sworn I saw you smile at me, standing in the pouring rain. At a loss for words and running out of time, I said this crazy thing (crazy thing) I said, 'Tell me that you live for love. That forever is never enough. That you've waited all your life to see, that you want so badly to believe, tell me that its not just me.'"  
  
Mina's jaw was WIDE open as she looked at Serena. 'Wow this guy is serenading her and she's sitting there thinking it's just a song! How clueless can you get????' Mina thought.  
  
"Hold me now and tell me that you do believe, in a soul, a soul mate. And tell me, and tell me, tell me..."  
  
Everyone was quiet. Though Lita had to hold back the urge to take Serena and shake her back and forth for not realizing Darien's love.  
  
"Tell me that you live for love. That forever is never enough. That you've waited all your life to see, that you want so badly to believe, tell me that its not just me."  
  
Darien let out a breath as he realized Serena hadn't noticed the song was for her. "Nice song Darien!" Serena started. "If someone loved me that much... Wow I can't even imagine that happening." Darien watched  
  
Serena walk out into, what now was, the cold dark night.  
  
Darien put his electric guitar away and followed her. "Your beautiful tonight." Darien said. Serena whipped around. "What!?!" "I-uh the stars are beautiful tonight." He said. "Oh." She turned and looked in the sky. "Yes they are." Darien sighed in relief. Darien walked up beside Serena. "That song was beautiful Darien." Serena said leaning against a near-by railing. "Yeah, well, it wasn't as good as your songs." He said laughing. "You're just being modest!" Serena chuckled. "Yeah, you're right!" He laughed and leaned against the railing also. "Well we better get back inside. It's getting cold out." He flicked his head towards the door and she followed him in.  
  
~ To Be Continued ~ Another one of those times I could have continued but was too lazy too. Thanks to Shadow Angel, my WONDERFUL editor. I really do appreciate you! Writing by moon light and day light, eternal sailor moon 


	11. The Big Break/ (AN I need a NAME!!!)

Disclaimer: IDOSM  
  
Hitting Unexpected Notes Everyone sat in Raye's living room, just being bored. No one talked. They just, sat there. Serena was lightly tapping her hand on the hardwood floor. Raye sighed. Mina twiddled her thumbs. Lita sat, day dreaming about a wrestling match. "Err... Just to let everyone know, this is an attempt to break silence." Serena started. "What do we ever want to do with this band? Be a hometown band, world famous?" Serena looked at them all with eyes of questions. "Well I guess I want to be famous..." Lita said. "Who are we kidding? We would love to be famous!" Mina laughed. "But we're not that good. We'd never make it in show business!" Raye explained. "Not with that attitude we won't!" Serena chuckled. "And you don't just walk up to a recording studio and say 'we're making a CD, get out of our way!' you start small and work up!" Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
~ 2 weeks later ~  
  
"Thank you everyone! Your a wonderful crowd!" Serena spoke into the microphone. Serena gave a sad smile. The crowd seemed un-entertained by their music. Serena stepped down, and off the stage and reached for her water bottle. A hand stopped her and she looked up. "Hello Serena." Said a man. "Do I- Do I know you?" Serena asked raising an eyebrow. "No, but you will," the man explained. "I'm Dougless Flatt. I work for a record company." Dougless said handing Serena a card. "It's my job to go around looking for talented people. Tell me, how long has your group been playing at this bar?" Dougless asked looking at Serena, who was looking at his card. "A week and a half maybe, I really don't remember." Serena said truthfully. "Well how would you like to record a CD? You're very talented people." Dougless said. Serena rolled her eyes. "Yeah that explains all the shouts for encores we're getting." Serena said sarcastically looking at the people who were throwing beer bottles. "Serena, they're drunk. They wouldn't know good music if you shoved it up their-" Dougless was cut off. "Wait, wait, are you offering us a record deal?" Serena asked just catching on. "Ah, I see you've figured it out." He answered. "Well, I don't know, I'll have to talk it over with the rest of the band. But I'll give you a call Dougless." Serena told him walking back up the steps. "You do that. Oh, and call me Doug." (AN you mean I've been writing 'Dougless' all this time for nothing????) Doug winked then walked off.  
  
"Who was that Serena?" Darien asked, his guitar hanging around his shoulders from a guitar strap. "It was a recording agent. He wants to know if we want to record a CD?" Serena handed Darien the card and he looked it over. "Dougless Flatt!!!??? He only talks to people with TALENT!" Darien screamed. "What did you tell him?!?" Darien asked anxiously. "I told him I'd have to talk to you guys about it." Serena replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I would have said 'yes' but...We don't even have a name yet." Serena explained. "A NAME!?!?!" Everyone shouted.  
  
~ To Be Continued ~ HELP!!!! I need a name! Give me some ideas! Please! I was thinking along the lines of... I don't know. Anonymous? Unknown? Crowd? Star Struck??? Just please give me some ideas. I suck at band names. I REALLY SUCK at them. So please help me in my time of dilemma. : ( Writing by moon light and day light, eternal sailor moon 


	12. Song Book

Disclaimer: IDOSM  
  
Hitting Unexpected Notes  
  
"I completely forgot about a name!" Amy said, slightly chuckling. "Why don't we go to Raye's place and rack our brains for a name?" Lita said. "Yeah! We could do that! Then everyone can spend the night at my house." Raye said. "Ok." Everyone picked up there instruments and followed Serena to the temple.  
  
~ At Raye's Temple ~  
  
"Ok... Well lets start. How about 'Forgetful'?" Raye asked, smirking at Serena. "I'm not forgetful Raye." Serena said thinking. "How about 'Star Struck'?" Serena asked. Everyone looked at each other. "That bad... Ok how about-" But Serena wasn't aloud to finish. "THATS A GREAT NAME!" Everyone screamed smiling. "Well... Do you want that as a name?" Serena asked. "YES!" They chorused.  
  
"Hey why don't we go to the Grocery store and get some chips and stuff?" Amy asked. "YOU want chips?" Mina asked. "Well...yes."Amy replied. "GREAT!" Mina shouted. Then they took off to the nearest Grocery store.  
  
~ At the Grocery store ~  
  
"I'll go to chips. Raye and Amy you go to Chips. Darien you go look for some games in the game section. Andrew and Lita go get a frozen pizza, Mina, you are getting drinks." Serena explained. They all took off to get their foods.  
  
Serena ran to chips. She smiled as she approached games, she looked in on Darien who was chanting to himself. Then she moved on to her duty as chip finder.  
  
Serena grabbed all her and the girls favorite chips. She turned, arms full, to see Darien with so many games, you could barely see his jet black hair. She chuckled and then moved to the check out counter.  
  
"Who's gonna pay for all this Serena?" Mina asked, her arms holding a basket with soda's galore in it. Serena thought a moment. "How about this being my treat?" She said, placing her chips on the checkout counter. "Serena... we can't let you pay for all this." Darien explained. "Your GOING to let me, or, I'll quit the band." She said, sticking her nose into the air. "Fine, fine. Where your going to get the money is beyond me."  
  
"37.93" the cashier told Serena. Serena handed him her credit card. "Thank you!" She called back after getting a cart and putting in all the groceries.  
  
~ Back At The Temple ~  
  
"Serena, since you bought it... what game do you want to play first?" Darien asked. Serena looked at the pile of games. "Hmmm twister!" Mina groaned. "But you ALWAYS win!" Serena smiled. "Thats why we're playing." Darien smirked as they folded out the sheet with dots all over it. "I'll warn you that I'm pretty good at this!" Lita shook her head. "not as good as Serena!"  
  
So Amy decided to be the spinner. "Right foot red!" She called. Mina put her foot on the red and fell over. Soon the only people left were Serena and Darien. "Left hand blue." Amy called. Serena slowly moved her hand towards the blue. Her arms collapsed which left Darien standing. "I told you I was the master at this game!" Darien cackled. Serena hissed, got up, and brushed herself off. She stuck her hand out to shake his. "Good game." And as soon as he gripped her hand, she twisted her self around and he flipped on his back. "Thats what we call sore loosing." She laughed, walking into the kitchen for food.  
  
She opened a bag of chips when she heard Darien behind her. "Coming to stuff your mouth I see?" He insulted. She turned and shoved an apple in his mouth.  
  
Once back in the living room, Serena sat down next to Raye, and Darien sat down next to Serena. "Practice our songs?" Amy asked. "Sure!" Serena laughed. Serena went over to her guitar, and searched through her back pack for a pick. While doing so, she took out a book that interested Raye immensely. "what is that Serena?" Raye asked. "Oh ummm nothing!" But it was too late, Raye was searching through it. "Dang girl, this is really good!" Raye complemented. Serena blushed a crimson red and the others crowded around Raye. "Raye isn't kidding. These rock!" Lita said, after looking through the pages. Everyone stopped babbling as they got to a particular page. "Serena.... this is beautiful..." Serena blushed even brighter and Raye leaned down to her. "Would you PLEASE sing this?"  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
Like it?  
  
Twisted Angel 


	13. Baby You Belong

Disclaimer: I.D.O.S.M  
  
Hitting Unexpected Notes  
  
"Ummm... I guess I could sing it. Are you telling me that none of you have song books?" Serena asked. Everyone shook there head... except Darien. "Do you have one Darien?" She asked. "Ummm no comment?" He tried to get out of the question. Since she saw the look on Darien's face, she decided to drop it. Serena got ready to sing, guitar on lap. But before she started, she looked to Darien. "Errrmmm... this is dedicated to somebody... but... I wont name any names." Then she smiled and began to strum the six strings.  
  
"There's a reason why/ You can look up every night/ And every star in heaven's in its place/There's a reason why/ The full moon pulls that tide/ and the waves roll in to a shore that always waits/ and just like that.../"  
  
"Baby you belong./ Baby you belong/ nothing's ever been so meant to be/ or ever felt so right to me/ every single part of me believes/ Baby you belong/ Baby you belong/ There really is no mystery/ I think any one can see/ That baby you belong with me/"  
  
Darien felt his heart drop. Serena liked somebody else... and not just a little... loved, deeply. (AN DON'T WORRY ITS SERENA AND DARIEN!)  
  
"There's a voice inside/ And I heard it promise me/ when you came along I'd know you by heart/ like a familiar song/ every word is telling me / That the time has finally come/ And now here you are/ and I know for sure/"  
  
Raye, Amy, Lita, Andrew, and Mina shook their head. Each of them were thinking the same thing, "Love really is blind. Their both being so pig headed!"  
  
"Baby you belong/ Baby you belong/ Nothings ever been so meant to be/ or ever felt so right to me/ every single part of me believes/ Baby you belong/ Baby you belong/ There really is no mystery/ I think anyone can see/ That baby you belong with me/"  
  
Serena began the instrument solo then continued with the song.  
  
"Like the sun belongs up in the morning sky/ For at least another million reasons why/"  
  
She took a shaky breath and then made her voice a little more relaxed.  
  
"Baby you belong/ Oh baby you belong/ Nothings ever been so meant to be/ or ever felt so right to me/ every single part of me believes/ Baby you belong/ Baby you belong/ There really is no mystery/ I think any one can see/ that baby you belong with me/"  
  
She did one final strum and looked up. Darien was the first to speak. He sighed, disappointed, and spoke, "That was... beautiful." Serena smiled, but she hinted something wrong in Darien's voice. Mina stepped in. "Yeah it really was, Serena!"  
  
After she had put her guitar away, they all went to the kitchen to bring out the snacks. Darien kept watch on Serena out of the corner of his eye. He wanted her more than some guy she writes songs about!  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
Hehehehe... sorry it took so long...  
  
Ciao,  
  
Twisted Angel 


	14. Resentment Truth or Dare Jenga!

Disclaimer: I.D.O.S.M.  
  
Hitting Unexpected Notes  
  
Serena shook her head at the thought of Darien not noticing the song was for him. It was pretty obvious... Wasn't it? And what about that disappointment in his voice, she must have been right in thinking he didn't want a mere 19 year old hanging on his arm. What was she thinking?  
  
Darien was thinking about the same thing. Why would she write a song about some other guy? Unless she was completely oblivious about who the song he sang was for. No, she couldn't be that un-informed. I mean... she looked to him when she said it was dedicated to someone, she must have been telling him that he didn't have a chance.  
  
But Serena, on the other hand, didn't even have the thought of giving up in her mind. She'd just show him how mature she can act! She'd dress less like a child, and study her manners. They're wouldn't be a chance for him not noticing her!  
  
Darien didn't even have give up in his vocabulary! He just continued taking chips and putting them on his plate, scheming on how to make Serena fall in love with him. He took a spoon full of Dip and walked back into the open room.  
  
Everyone was now quietly eating their food, the only sound was munching, and the occasional sound of a bag being moved, when someone got more chips. Finally, they had their fill of junk food and just stared at the ceiling, or in Serena and Darien's case, eachother. When everyone was bored stiff, they finally decided to play a game of some sort. "So... besides Twister, what other game did you get Darien?" Serena asked. He groaned a few words, but they could not be translated. "Sorry, I don't speak you're native tongue... What was that you said?" Serena smirked. Darien's eyes narrowed, "I said, LOOK FOR YOURSELF!" He shouted. The burst of anger surprised Serena, when had he become so... empty? "O-okay." She muttered sadly. Serena had found several games, but one appealed to her more than any others.  
  
"So what are we playing Serena?" Mina asked. "Truth or Dare Jenga." She smiled. She grabbed the box full of small pieces of wood and opened the top. She pour them out in a reasonable fashion which left them standing in the correct position. "Mina, you go first!" Serena squealed, straightening out the blocks. "Ok!" Mina took a piece gently out of the block building and read it to herself. She showed everyone and then told her answer. "She was walking to the video games when she bumped in to Darien and spilled her milkshake all over him." Mina giggled. Of course she was talking about Serena, and Darien couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "Ok your turn Serena!" Mina laughed. Serena pulled out her piece, and to her horror it read;  
  
Give The Person Next To You A Raspberry!  
  
Serena whimpered, what was she supposed to do now???  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
Hehehehe... I know... stupid... anyways, read and review!  
  
Twisted Angel (for now, if anyone has a penname Idea... lemme know!) 


	15. Together

Disclaimer: don't own sailor moon... not that I should have to tell you!  
  
Hitting Unexpected Notes  
  
Serena laughed nervously, looking at the girls. "You know... hehehe... this is a stupid game... lets play checkers or something." She got up, but was caught on the arm bye Mina. "We'll stop as soon as you do your action!" Mina grinned evilly. "Fine." She bent over, and gave Darien a raspberry. "What the ---" Darien realized what the little block had said. "Now.. since I had my punishment... Darien?" She said, looking to Darien with a smirk. "What ever." He took a block out and read it. A flash of horror over came Darien's face. "YES! He's got an embarrassing one too!" She laughed. He gulped and then, got an idea. "My innermost secret is that I really, truly, hate my green blazer, I just wear it to make sure the girls don't follow me around." He said, sticking his nose in the air. But everyone, except Serena, knew he was lying, and weren't about to let him get away with it. "OH! Come off it Darien! Tell the truth, she'll find out soon enough!" Andrew said, throwing a pillow at Darien. "OOOOO Darien likes somebody, who is it? Tell me!" Serena persisted. Darien's face lost all color. "I like..." He paused. "You Serena, I like you."  
  
Of course, Serena was completely shocked. "But I know you like someone else... You sang about him in the song." He sighed deeply, wondering what Serena would say. "I..." But her eyes rolled back and she fainted.  
  
"Serena! SERENA!" A voice called. Serena didn't want to wake up, she'd just had the most wonderful dream that Darien said he liked her. Finally, she opened her eyes. There was Darien, looking severely concerned. "Serena, are you ok?" Then it struck Serena, it WASN'T a dream! Darien started calling her name again, for she looked shocked. Then suddenly, Serena burst up and kissed him, deeply on the lips. She expected him to pull away, despite what he had said. But she was wrong, Darien did not pull away.  
  
~ Hours later ~  
  
"How do they breath?" Mina asked, watching her friend. "Don't ask me, it makes me want to puke as it is." Raye replied. Amy wasn't paying attention, she was reading a book. "I wonder if they know that we're here?" Andrew questioned. "Wouldn't be surprised if they didn't, my old boy friend and me- " Lita was stopped bye a chorus of "LITA!"'s Finally, Darien and Serena broke away from the kiss. "Its about time you two came back up!" Raye complained. But, Serena, nor Darien heard her, they were looking into eachothers eyes.  
  
"Well, I guess we should talk about the band." Raye said, staring sickly at Serena sitting on Darien's lap. Andrew smiled. "Hey Serena, Darien, maybe you should write a song together." Andrew suggested. "That's not a bad idea!" Serena laughed.  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
Finally their together... Like? No like? BTW... IF you have any pen names that you don't mind sharing... LET ME KNOW!!!!  
  
Awakening 


	16. Mr Flatt's acting wierd!

Disclaimer: I.D.O.S.M  
  
Hitting Unexpected Notes  
  
Serena and Darien finished writing their song, and Serena moved to the phone with Dougless Flatt's card in hand. She dialed the number on it, and was immediatly connected to his office. "Hello, Dougless Flatt speaking, how may I be of service?" He asked, sounding very rehersed.   
"Umm, Hi, Mr. Flatt. This is Serena, you gave me your card at the local bar thing..." She said, very nervously.   
"Oh Serena! Hi! I was wondering when you would call." Mr. Flatt said, rocking back and forth in his office chair. Serena felt alot more relaxed.   
"Umm, we've decided to accept your offer." She smiled. "Oh good, whats your band name?" He asked. "Umm, we kind of want to change it, but its Star Struck." She said looking back at Darien. "Alright, when can we meet up?" He asked. Serena thought a moment. "How about tomorrow at the park, about 3ish?" Mr. Flatt nodded. "Sure, see you then."  
Serena walked back over to Darien, and he smiled. "I think we've got a record deal." She said, hugging him.  
  
~*~*~*~ The Next Day At 3 ~*~*~*~  
  
Serena had Mr. Flatts card in hand, and kept looking around. He wasn't there yet! "Are you sure that you said 3 Meatball Head?" Raye asked angrily. "Positive." Serena replied. Then she spotted a man jumping out of a car and running up to them. He reached them and began apologizing... to Serena. "I'm so sorry I was late Serena, will you forgive me?" He asked hurridly. "Uhmmm.. yeah.. sure." Serena replied. Darien had a feeling something fishy was going on, and he didn't like the feel of it...  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Hmmmmmmmmm... whats Mr. Flatt doing apologizing to only Serena? Find out in the chapters to come!!!! Thanks, read and review please :D  
  
Dark Angel 


	17. Tape Recorder

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Hitting Unexpected Notes  
  
Andrew noticed that Darien continued to eye Mr. Flatt with suspision "So, how about we head to my studio, I believe you have the songs you want to record?" Said Mr. Flatt, arranging the briefcase under his arm.  
"Uh..." Serena looked at her band members for an answer. The all nodded, except Darien, and she replied with a "Sure."  
  
"Wow, this place is HUGE!" Mina said, observing the large recording studio.  
"Tell me about it..." Raye said, almost dropping the songs she was carrying. Mr. Flatt laughed.  
"Ok, this is what we're going to do. All of you will go into that room right there, play your instruments, and sing your songs. Is that alright with you Serena?" Mr. Flatt asked, turning the knob to the room.  
"Umm.. yeah, I guess." Serena noticed how he kept asking her, not the band, but blew it off... It was probably just a mistake, she reasoned.  
"Good, everyone in!" He nearly shoved them all in, a man bringing in there instruments.   
Quickly Mr. Flatt flipped a switch, and they began to sing. Midsong, he cut them off.   
"You know, I think Serena should sing a little more, and the rest of you, a little less." He said, twirling a pen between his fingers.  
"But, Mr. Flatt, I think we're doing fine. I don't want to be the only singer." Serena grimaced, holding the neck of her guitar.   
"Well, if you want to make a good album..." Mr. Flatt objected.  
"Fine." Serena agreed, unwillingly. "You heard the man." She gritted her teeth, and they restarted there song.  
  
Months Later  
  
It had continued like that, Mr. Flatt suggesting that Serena be the star, though she really didn't want to be. They had there first album out, and they were starting a tour. There album had already gone gold, and was on the verge of Platinum. Serena and Darien were dating each other, and the girls were dating there body guards, Raye with Chad, a shaggy haired rock star wanna-be, Amy with Greg, a brown haired super genius, Lita with Ken, a brown haired wanna-be chef, who was excellent in Martial Arts, and Mina with Andrew, you already know him.  
Tonight was the night of there first performance on a stage, with fans, coming to see THEM. Behind the curtain, Serena was pacing with anxiety.   
"Serena, we'll all do fine." Andrew assured her, as she peeked out the red curtain for the 5th time.  
She clapped her palms together, and replied. "I know, I know. I just keep remembering that bar and... all those people."  
"Mr. Flatt says its time to go out." Raye said, walking out of a little office.  
"Alright, we can do this." Serena said. She gave Darien a kiss on the cheek and all of them walked out, from either side of the stage.  
"Howdy y'all. We're Star Struck. Tonight we're gonna have lots of fun. Now get those hands together for the next song!" Serena said, as she'd rehearsed. 'Ugh, that sounded so snobby.' She noticed.   
They continued the routine they'd practice, and the night went well.  
  
In Mr. Flatt's office, right before they went came back behind the curtain   
  
"Yes, that's a very good plan. She would be very good at solo. And then I'll have her all to myself. Thanks again Carson." He hung up the phone.   
He grabbed a little tape recorder, and waited for them to walk in.  
  
"We did it!" Serena screamed, walking in minutes later.  
"Serena, may I speak to you a moment?" Mr. Flatt asked.   
Serena glanced to Darien and nodded. And he walked back to the tour bus.  
"Hey Serena, wouldn't you just love being solo?" He asked, turning on the tape recorder.  
"Would I love to go solo?! NO! Of course not! I love being in this band!" She screamed.  
"Oh, I just needed to clear that up for the media." Mr. Flatt walked off, and Serena went back to the tour bus.  
But Mr. Flatt was satisfied, he'd gotten what he wanted. He played the tape back.  
"Would I love to go solo!?---" He turned it off.   
"This is going to be easier then I thought." He laughed.  
  
That Night  
  
Serena, Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy laid sleeping in the same bed, the guys in the next room over. Mr. Flatt lurked out side. Sneakily, he opened the window, and played the tape recorder.  
"Would I love to go solo..." He had edited it, to make it sound like she was talking in her sleep.  
Raye, Mina, Amy, and Lita's eyes opened, interested in what she was saying.  
"Would I love to go solo..." It repeated.  
Mr. Flatt then took his tape recorder and left.  
  
The next morning, Amy was on the computer, with Lita, Raye, and Mina standing beside her.   
"It says here, that sleep talking is expression of secret feelings. So, Serena must really want to go solo." Amy explained, spinning around to the girls on her office chair. Darien walked in to that scene, and smiled.  
"Hey, is Serena here?" Darien asked.  
"No, her and Mr. Flatt went into the mall." Amy replied.  
"I don't like that guy." Darien said, thinking of Mr. Flatt's fake smile. And the attention he'd been giving Serena.  
"Darien, has Serena ever mentioned wanting to go solo?" Mina asked.  
"No, she loves this band, why? Something wrong?" Darien asked, taking a chair.  
"Last night we over heard Serena talking in her sleep. She said she wanted to go solo." Lita explained.  
"Ah, its ok. Serena talks in her sleep all the time... Usually its about food though..." He replied.  
"And how would you know Darien?" Mina asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Ummm..."  
"Girls, lets not get off subject." Amy interrupted.  
"Actually, I want to know how Darien has all that information." Raye said, grabbing some cheesenips.  
"Look, I'll talk to her, ok? Mr. Flatt gave me a recorder, I'll tape it on here so you'll believe me. Ok?" Darien said, pulling the exact same tape recorder Mr. Flatt had used the day before, out of his pocket.  
"Ok-" But before any of them could continue the subject, Serena walked in.  
"Hi all! Hey Darien." Serena said, noticing he was there too.  
"Serena, want to go grab some lunch? I hear there's a real good restaurant down the street." Darien asked, motioning his thumb towards main street.  
"Sure, I'm starved!" She replied.  
  
Serena and Darien walked into Carol's Cafe and Restaurant, and were seated almost immediately. They were both looking at there menu, but Darien kept glancing over his.   
"Serena, have you ever thought about going solo?" He asked, lowering his menu.   
Serena put hers down too. Quickly, Darien turned on the tape recorder.  
"You know, that's funny, Mr. Flatt asked me the same thing the other day."  
"And what did you say?" Darien asked.  
"I told him, well, my exact words were. 'Would I love to go solo? NO! Of course not! I love being in this band!' He said he just needed to clean that up for the media. Why? Is there some rumor going around that I want to go solo?"   
"Uhh, yeah, a rumor." Darien replied  
  
They ate there food in peace for the rest of the night. And Serena went straight to bed afterwards, because she was so exhausted.  
Darien played the tape for the girls, and they agreed that it must have been something else, or a group dream.  
  
None of them suspected Mr. Flatt....  
  
To Be Continued  
  
*Pants* That was SO long. I wanted to finish this chapter so bad... Need to eat... Anyway, please review. I've gotten back in touch with this story, so be expecting lots more chapters.  
  
Ciao,  
Rebel Dreamer  
  
:O :) :D =D +_+ 


	18. The Note

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Hitting Unexpected Notes  
  
Mr. Flatt broke a pencil in half. "It didn't work!" He fumed.  
"Even if she doesn't go solo... I still want her away from that Darien..." He said, swiveling back and forth on his chair. They were in Oklahoma for a performance. Mr. Flatt had an office there, and the band was exploring, because they'd never been in America before.  
"What can I do--" A smile played on Mr. Flatt's lips. "If I can't get them to stop loving each other, I'll use their love against them..." He laughed evilly, grabbing several newspapers, and magazines.  
  
"That was the best hamburger I've ever had!" Serena said, licking her fingers as they walked across a street.  
"It better've been, you ate 5 of them!" Raye screeched.  
"I was hungry." Serena said innocently.  
"We wouldn't have world hunger if you didn't eat like a pig." Raye mumbled.  
Serena stopped to fight Raye.  
"Hey, be nice you two. How often are you in Oklahoma? Spend it being nice each other." Darien reasoned.  
"You're right Darien. Your so smart, I don't know why you date a dimwit like Serena." Raye said, smiling, while she latched onto Darien.  
Serena laughed.   
"So Serena, write any songs lately?" Lita asked.  
"Actually, I'm working on one right now Lita." Serena replied, smiling.  
Darien glanced back. "Is it about me?"   
"Might be." Serena said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
They arrived at Mr. Flatt's office in the nick of time. They still had to get dressed, get make-up on, and have there hair done, and, frankly, it was tiring.  
They were pushed on the stage, and smiled at the cheers they received. Soon they were singing there songs, while Mr. Flatt devised an alibi.  
  
A few hours later, they walked back in, smiles plastered on there faces. Mr. Flatt cleared his throat.  
"I would like to speak to Darien."   
Darien looked surprised. "I'll be out in a few minutes gang." Darien said, as they all stood, wondering what had happened. But, trusting Mr. Flatts judgment, and Darien's, they went out to the tour bus.  
"Darien... I'm sorry, but this was delivered to my office earlier." Said Mr. Flatt, putting on his best 'I'm so sorry' face, though he failed miserably, as he handed Darien a letter.  
It was made of cuttings from various magazine's and newspapers. And it read;  
sTaY aWaY fRoM sErEnA, sHiEldS, oR eLse!!!  
  
"Oh, no worries Flatt. Every singer gets one of these, you only have to worry if they send you them everyday or something." Darien smiled, shoving it back into Mr. Flatt's hands.  
"Uhh, yeah. Well, see you later." Mr. Flatt growled as Darien walked away. 'Everyday? This took me 4 hours! This is harder then I thought!' He screamed mentally. 'But then again, being in the business has its advantages.' And then he slithered away like the snake he is.  
  
Soon Darien was receiving the threats twice a day, and Serena hadn't a clue to what was going on. Darien continued to blow them off, though they were always nagging at the back of his mind. He didn't come to grips, until one night in Georgia.  
Serena had wanted to stay out longer, though everyone else wanted to head back to the tour bus. They agreed that she would be back before 10:30, and they set off, Darien, Andrew, and the girls heading to the bus, Serena to walk around some more.  
But something went wrong...  
Serena was on her way back to the bus, when someone grabbed her from behind. One gloved hand covering her mouth, and the other around her waist, pulling her into the shadows. She tried to scream, but it came out as a muffled, and not loud enough to get anyone's attention. The man pulled a knife, and held it to her throat. She was afraid to blink, she didn't know what to do. Her heart was speeding up, and every minute seemed to take longer then the last.   
She glanced down at her watch, '10:59,' she thought. 'Please let them come and find me.'  
And then, as if the man could hear down the street, he let go, and ran off, leaving behind yet another threatening note, but Serena dropped to her knees, and didn't see it.  
"Serena!" Darien screamed, spotting the crying girl on the ground. "Serena, what happened?" He asked, helping her up.  
"A man, he-he, held a knife to my throat. I was so scared!" She cried, latching on to him.  
Darien hugged her in comfort, and saw the note left behind. He gulped as he read the frightening message.  
  
I wArNeD yOu...  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Oooo. What's gonna happen? That's for me to know, and you to find out! Review for faster chapter!!!  
  
Rebel Dreamer  
  
:O :) :D =) =D -_-; +_+ 


	19. Left Behind

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Hitting Unexpected Notes  
  
Darien paced around the hospital waiting room.   
'I hope she's ok...' Darien worried, glancing again to the room that Serena was in. The door swung open, and Serena stepped out with the doctor behind her.  
'There she is...' Darien thought, watching Serena run into his arms.  
"She's fine Darien. Nothing hurt, no bruising. I must say Ms. Tsukino, you were lucky." The doctor said, smiling at Darien and Serena.  
"Good. Serena, we better get back to the tour bus. Come on." Darien said, walking to the door. Serena nodded, and followed him.  
Half way to the tour bus, Darien stopped, and turned to Serena.  
"Serena.. I.." He thought of what might happen if he didn't leave her. "I... don't love you anymore."   
Serena looked up to Darien in shock. "Is.. is this a test Darien?" Serena asked. "A joke?"  
"No, Serena... I don't want to be with you anymore." Darien lied. Inside, he was dying, and he knew it. "Look, I'm not going with you or the band any more. I'll rent a hotel. But... maybe I'll see you around." Darien turned away, silently crying at what he had just done.  
Serena stood in shock, watching Darien walk away. She was too sad, and numb to move. She would be surprised if she could drag herself back to the bus. She new they would comfort her. So Serena, inch by inch, went back to the tour bus, where her worried friend waited.  
  
"HE DID WHAT?" Andrew screamed, as Serena wiped her tears. Lita grabbed a frying pan.  
"I'll be right back..." She said, getting ready to open the door.  
"No, Lita, don't..." Serena sighed. "Please." Lita lowered the frying pan, and sat back down.  
"I wonder if its how I look... I can change..." Serena cried, brushing the hair out of her face.  
"No Serena, its him... Somehow..." Andrew said, glancing at Darien's bed.  
"I'm going to go call Mr. Flatt. Maybe he can cancel some gigs... Then Darien will have a chance to come back." She whimpered, rising from her chair.  
"Ok Serena." They chorused.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Flatt, is there anyway you could cancel some gigs?" Serena asked, twirling the spiral phone cord with her fingers.  
"Why Serena? Something the matter?" Mr. Flatt asked.  
"Well, actually... Darien just broke up with me and... said he wouldn't be coming back with the band. I want to give him a chance to come back." Serena explained, tears threatning her eyes.  
You could almost hear Mr. Flatt's face twist into a smile...  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." He lied. "I think we can cancel some performances for about a week. But thats all." Mr. Flatt said, twirling a pen merrily between his fingers.  
"Ok, thank you Mr. Flatt." Serena said, and then hung up.  
"My plan is working perfectly." Mr. Flatt smiled, laughing evily.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Ok, there's gonna be one, maybe two more chappies. K? Then I'll finish the story, and get to work on Unforgotten Friend... Review, though the chapter was REALLY short.  
  
Rebel Dreamer 


	20. Harmless Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Hitting Unexpected Notes  
  
Days went by and Serena continued to wait for Darien. A feeling of emptiness had crept into Serena's soul, and was slowly deteriorating her spirit. She began writing more songs of sorrow, and the hopes that Darien would return began drifting away. She felt helpless, alone in a large crowded room.   
The girls did their best to raise her spirits, but to no success.  
Darien in the meantime, began to comfort the hole in his heart with playing his guitar, and explaining to himself over and over that he was staying away from her for her own good. He hadn't contacted Andrew yet, though he was sure Andrew had a few things to say, or rather scream, to him. He missed Serena dearly, but was afraid that something terrible would happen if he didn't stay away.  
  
Soon the week was over, and their first performance was a mere 2 hours away. Serena paced, just like the first performance. This was Darien's last chance to come back. Last chance for everything to be fixed. She glanced for the billionth time to the back door.   
'What if he doesn't come?' Serena worried. 'What if…' Her thoughts were interrupted by the lights on the stage turning on, and the announcer introducing them. If he didn't come back by the end of the performance…  
  
A knock was heard on the door of Mr. Flatt's office. He looked up. "Come in!" He answered. In walked Darien.  
"Why Hello Mr. Shields, what brings you here?" Mr. Flatt asked, hiding the fact that he was fuming.  
"Oh, I'm just here to get a release from my contract, if possible." Darien explained, laying down a piece of paper.  
"Ah, yes. Well, let me go get a form for you to sign." Mr. Flatt left his seat and walked into another room. Darien glanced down, and saw a pile of magazines.   
'Its something to do…' He reasoned. He picked the magazine up, and began flipping through it. As he did so, he noticed that several letters were missing.  
'It couldn't be…', Darien thought, continuing to flip through it.   
Darien pulled out one of the threatening letters from his pocket, and matched one of the missing letters of the magazine, to one of the letters on the threatening words.  
"That son of a---!"  
  
"You said you were afraid to love  
So sorry for yourself it must be hard  
Living inside your head  
I'm no angel in disguise  
I've had my share of alibi's   
But I was true to you  
I meant every word I said  
But what's the use  
You believe whatever you want to." Serena sang, playing her guitar.  
  
"You can run, you can hide, love will still come to find you  
You can turn it away  
Keep romancing your pain  
You're the best at self defense  
I'd say you'd mastered the art  
But baby mine was a harmless heart."  
  
Mr. Flatt walked back into the room. Darien curled a fist. "What the hell were you thinking?" He asked, growling as Mr. Flatt gulped.  
"I've got no idea what your talking about." Mr. Flatt defended.  
"You don't do you?" Darien shoved a magazine into Mr. Flatt's hands, and stormed down the hall, grabbing his guitar, and getting ready to go onto the stage.  
  
Serena glanced back at Mina, it was time for the guitar solo, the one that she and Darien had practiced so hard on, but if he wasn't here-- Serena was snapped from her hearts as a electric guitar began to play- And it wasn't Mina! She looked to her side where Darien leaned back, completely getting into a rock 'n' roll pose. She held the microphone up to her lips, and moved towards him as she sang.  
"You're the best at self defense  
I'd say you'd mastered the art  
But baby mine was a harmless heart."   
Darien smiled. Serena leaned in for a kiss, and Darien lifted her up, kissing her full on the lips.  
"Its good to have you back…" Serena whispered.  
"Its good to be back…" Darien replied.  
"Now lets show them what we can do." Serena replied.  
"My thoughts exactly." Darien grinned.  
  
Serena picked up her guitar, and Darien began to play his.  
  
"Well honey I know you've got a good job,   
You're our making all that dough  
They keep you late working that over time  
And I don't ever see you no more  
I guess you're not checking you message machine  
Seems like you're never in  
Oh but I got a hunch   
If we could just do lunch  
I could get your attention again  
Now I know you got your schedule and your keeping it tight  
You got something going morning, noon, and night  
But I got something I think your gonna like  
Honey can you squeeze me in." Darien sang, smiling as the crowd made cat calls.  
  
"Well whoever said it's a man's world  
Don't know what he's talking about  
You got me working around the clock  
Honey trying to figure you out  
Oh I know time is money   
But there's more to life honey  
Then how much you can spend  
You got to make a little time for the good times  
Honey can you squeeze me in." Then he motioned for Serena to starts singing and she laughed.  
  
"I got it circled in red on the calendar baby  
You told me that tonight's the night  
I got the champagne chilled   
Got a gourmet meal  
Soft music and candlelight  
I try to get you on the phone I get stuck on hold  
I guess you keep getting side tracked  
I've been faxing you love notes all day long" Darien motioned a finger at himself, acting surprised.  
"You don't ever fax me back" Serena looked as hurt as possible, though she was filled with endless joy.  
"I know you got your schedule and your keeping it tight  
You got something going morning, noon and night  
But I got something I know you're gonna like  
Honey can you squeeze me in."  
  
"Well whoever said it's a man's world   
Sure knows what he's talking about  
You got me working around the clock  
Honey trying to figure you out  
I know time is money but there's more to life honey  
Then how much you can spend  
You got to make a little time for the good times  
Honey can you squeeze me in." They smiled at each other, and Amy began playing her keyboard wildly.  
  
"You gotta make a little time for the good times, honey can you squeeze me in…" The finished, and bowed.  
  
"Thank you everyone, goodnight!" Serena called as they retreated behind the curtain. She turned to Darien, and then grabbed him in a hug.  
"I'm so sorry Serena, its just…" Darien wasn't allowed to continue, Mr. Flatt came stomping down the hall.  
"One minute." Darien finished, walking up to Flatt. Darien curled a fist, and hit Mr. Flatt square in the nose, making him fall to the ground.  
"Darien! What are you doing????" Serena screamed running up to Mr. Flatt.  
"He was sending me threats. That's why I broke up with you. He said he would kill you. And I think it was him who grabbed you that night in the ally." Darien explained, as Mr. Flatt pulled himself up.  
"What?" Serena said in astonishment.  
"Serena I--" Mr. Flatt trailed off. An evil grin slowly crept onto Mr. Flatt's face.   
"If I can't have you, no one can…" Mr. Flatt reached into his belt, and pulled out a gun. Darien saw it before Serena, and moved in front of her, just as Mr. Flatt pulled the trigger.  
"NO!" Serena screamed as the bullet hit Darien in the back.   
Serena grabbed Darien as he fell to the ground in pain.   
Lita walked up to Mr. Flatt, Andrew and Raye not far behind, and grabbed him by the arms, then twirled them around behind his back, and slamming him to the floor, all mercy left behind. Amy smiled and sat down next to Mr. Flatt.  
"You have the right to remain silent, all you say can, and will be used against you in a court of Lita. You have the right to an attorney, if you are too bloodied up to get an attorney, the court will appoint you one…" Amy trailed off.   
Mina ran to the phone and called an ambulance, and soon, they were arriving at the hospital.  
  
"Ms. Tsukino?" A doctor asked, walking out of Darien's hospital room.  
Serena stood up, and awaited the news.  
"Mr. Shields will be fine, the bullet just missed his lung, and it didn't hit any vital organs." The doctor explained. "Although he's very anxious to see you." The doctor laughed. "You can go in if you like."  
Serena nodded, and then slowly inched towards Darien room.   
Serena knocked on Darien's door, and stepped in.  
"Hey." Serena said.  
"Hey." Darien replied, careful not to rise to much off the bed.  
"How are you doing?" Serena asked, sitting down on a chair next to Darien's bed.  
"I'm alive. That's about all I can say." Darien chuckled.  
"You didn't have to take the bullet you know." Serena said, casting her eyes downward.  
"Yes I did. I'd rather be here then have to see you here." Darien smiled.  
A tear ran down Serena's cheek, and Darien was slightly confused.  
"What's the matter Serena?" Darien asked.  
"I'm just so glad your okay!" Serena chuckled, another tear sliding down her cheek.  
Darien laughed, and soon he had fallen back to sleep, and Serena left, smiling.  
Serena walked back into the waiting room, where Mina and Amy were holding Lita back.  
"So what'd the cops do about Flatt?" Serena asked.  
"They had to pry him from Lita's hands, but they figure he'll get a good, long, sentence. How's Darien?" Mina asked, as Lita continued to try and get free, muttering "let me go, let me go…".  
"Raye, help us!!!" Amy shouted, as she re-grasped Lita's arm.  
"No way, I don't blame her, as far as I'm concerned she can have him." Raye said, crossing her arms and sitting back.  
"Darien's fine, tired, but fine." Serena replied.  
"Okay, I've calmed down, now will you please let me go?" Lita said, acting her calmest.  
"Ok." Mina said, letting go.  
"NO! MINA!" Amy screamed, as Lita freed her arm from Amy's grip, and ran out the hospital doors.  
"How was I suppose to know she would do that?" Mina asked in her defense.  
Amy sighed.  
Minutes later Lita walked back into the hospital. "Flatt locked himself in a cell when he saw me coming into the headquarters, they're still looking for the keys." Lita pouted.  
"Ok, Lita, give me the keys." Amy said, holding out her hands, and rolling her eyes.  
"Aw…." Lita gave Amy the keys and sat down. "That bites…"  
  
To Be Continued   
  
The aftermath in the next chapter!!!  
  
Rebel Dreamer 


	21. Happily Ever After Or is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Hitting Unexpected Notes  
  
Darien was released from the hospital days later, Serena by his side. The band quickly got a hotel, knowing that they wouldn't be performing anytime soon.  
Mr. Flatt did not attend the hearing for his sentence, it seems he was still locked in the jail cell. They're still waiting on a locksmith, of course, the hundred dollar bill Lita slipped to the police man's pocket might have added to the deal.   
Mr. Flatt was sentenced to 40 years in prison by the jury, who very quickly had decided on this sentencing.  
  
The band got a record deal with Sony, and began recording almost immediately.  
  
Serena made Darien swear that he would always tell her when something like that had happened. He agreed, sort of…  
  
"Darien! Promise me!" Serena glared, as Darien backed away from her.  
"Alright! Alright! I promise…" He crossed his fingers behind his back and smiled innocently.  
"Good. Come on, we're on in five…" Serena said, suspiciously looking at Darien.  
  
Serena and Darien eventually married, and continued in the music business. They had a little girl, named Rini, who is currently making her parents proud, and just released her single, "Love Will Stay".  
  
As for Mina and Andrew, they're happily married… erm… actually, you judge for yourself…   
  
"Where'd you put the phone Mina!?!?" Andrew shouted, shaking the seaside house.  
"Its right where I left it!" Mina shouted, hanging up a new dress.  
"Where'd you leave it???" Andrew shouted back, looking around the kitchen.  
"On the charger!" Mina screamed back, walking into the kitchen, and pulling the cordless phone of its charger. Andrew grabbed it, and began dialing a number.  
"Well it could have been anywhere!" Andrew said, defending himself.  
"Mmmhmm…" Mina rolled her eyes, and began washing the dishes.  
  
Amy and Greg have a little girl named Grace, and are truly happy.  
  
"Greg, sweetheart, what's a five letter word for poison?" Amy called, as she sat in the living room, a paper stretched out in front of her.  
"Toxin?" Greg shouted back.  
"Thank you!" She said, scribbling down the word.  
  
Hehe, yeah… Raye married Chad, who is currently… ahem… not at home…  
  
"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry for hitting you with the broom, I didn't know it would fracture your ribs!" Raye said, brushing the hair out of Chad's face lovingly.  
"Yeah, I know you didn't." Chad grunted back.  
"But if you would just leave the remote on the table!" Raye said, her anger flaring again.  
Chad's eyes went wide and he began to rapidly push the button that told the nurse to come in.  
"Help!" He squeaked.  
  
Erm… Ken and Lita are very happy! I-- think….  
  
"Honey, how do you think this plant looks?" Lita called.  
"Fine." Ken grunted back, watching the TV in amazement.  
"But honey you didn't even look!" Lita shouted.  
"Football! I'll look at second period!" Ken scowled out of the corner of his mouth. Lita smiled evilly.  
"Alright…"  
She walked out side, and turned the power switch on.  
Strings of curses rang from inside the house as Lita walked back in, and adjusted her plant once more.  
  
Hehe, well, 3 out of 5 marriages do end in divorce… hehe…   
  
The End  
  
Sort of a weird ending, and yes I know, "I changed my screen name AGAIN!!!". Sorry, but… Change is good, right?  
Thanks to everyone who read this story, even if you didn't review. Your all great!!!  
Forever writing stories until no one likes them and probably 'til after that,  
CelestialShadow 


End file.
